


Senza senso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Brotp, Canonical Character Death, Introspection, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Oltre l’amore ci sono altri affetti che non si spezzano nemmeno con la morte.





	Senza senso

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicato alla morte Di Portgas D. Ace.

Senza senso

Credevo che saresti vissuto in eterno, rispettando ben oltre la tua promessa di quel giorno, ma è il tuo sangue che bagna la mia mano.

Pensavo che tra i due il debole fossi io, ma sono le tue lacrime quelle che sgorgano.

Immaginavo che il cuore tenero e la bocca larga per dire frasi strappalacrime ad effetto alquanto infantili li avessi io, ma sei tu che mi spezzi l’anima.

Tu sapevi essere serio, io ridevo come la tua ombra deficiente, ma ora tu sorriderai in eterno e io mi consumerò a furia di gridare.

Non ci sarà un incontro da veri pirati, non ti dimostrerò che sarò il re dei pirati e il mio più grande sogno al momento mi pare senza senso. Doveva essere il mio pezzo di foglietto a bruciare, tu sei fiamma non meriti una fine simile. Io dovevo soccombere con il petto squarciato da un pugno di magma, non tu.

Siamo fratelli, siamo diversi, ma uguali. Le due facce di un'unica medaglia, come le faccine che stavano sul tuo cappello. Perché qualunque cosa dicono io sarò sempre il tuo fratellino.

Dimmi Ace, che senso avrà adesso ogni cosa?

E’ semplice, lo avrà perso. Perché da questo momento, tutto è senza senso. 


End file.
